


Everything He Could Ever Want

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/M, Fluff, Mulder sings, christmas at the office, scully laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully is having a fit of laughter and Mulder falls in love.





	Everything He Could Ever Want

He should have just accepted a suspension. But no, Mulder wanted to keep working and was ready to do just about anything. Under one condition, Skinner said and Mulder knew it was a done deal, no matter what.

Christmas carols, his boss went one. You sing at our annual Christmas party, with the FBI choir. Mulder nodded, sealed his fate. Who knew the FBI had its own choir?

Now, moving his mouth along, hoping no one realizes that he’s more mumbling than singing, he’s full of regret and rage.

Mulder, like the other eleven men in their little group, is wearing an elf outfit and a Santa hat. So far every department has grinned stupidely at their costumes. Most of these people are drunk already. Mulder notices glassy eyes and dilated pupils, smiles that are weird angles and laughter that is too loud.

He’s used to being made fun of. But this is just ridiculous. He moves and the little bells on his shoes jingle.

Next time he’s gonna go with the suspension.

There’s only one more performance left, luckily. But it’s on Skinner’s floor, basically Mulder’s turf. He knows most of these people and even worse, they know him. Not that he cares, not really. He can ignore these people. Even Skinner. The one person he can’t ignore, would never even want to ignore, though, is Scully.

She’s standing next to Kim, Skinner’s secretary, and other female agents he’s seen before, but doesn’t really know. She’s holding a cup with what he presumses is punch. Her face has a rosy color and she’s wearing a soft smile when her eyes find his. Mulder flubs a line in “Jingle Bells” looking at her. As if she hears it, though he doubts she could have, her eyes grow huge and her smile into a grin.

Then it happens, just like that. At first it’s a giggle. He doesn’t get to hear Scully giggle often enough. But he’d recognize it always. She’s giggling. He sees it. He hears it. Mulder flubs another line, loses all rhythm and rhyme when Scully’s giggling turns into full blown laughter. His mouth hangs open. If sounds come out, he is not aware of it; and he doubts he is singing the lyrics he’s supposed to be singing. She is laughing. It’s as easy as that.

He watches, listens and loses himself. It’s like a movie; his favorite, from now on. Kim turns to Scully, surprise on her face. She, too, starts laughing, but to Mulder it’s as if Scully is the only person in the room. Her laughter, so unusual and yet so much her, the only sound he hears. Her cheeks are a deep red by now and tears are streaming down her face. Happy tears, for once. Mulder is still gaping open-mouthed, is too much in awe of what he’s allowed to experience. Steve next to him elbows him and whispers “Silent Night” to him.

As if he cared, now.

He’s known for a while that Scully means a lot to him. A lot, a lot. The whole world. The entire universe, if he’s honest. He didn’t question it, until now. Just accepted it. But now… now he understands. Watching Scully lose it in front of everyone (and he is certain he is the reason for her fit of laughter), he knows he’s in love. It’s as easy as her laughter, as surprising, too.

Mulder finds himself grinning and by chance, Scully’s eyes find his. She wipes tears away, still slightly hiccuping with laughter, and her expression seems to be saying ‘I know’. Now he knows, too.

He closes his eyes, puts everything into the last few lines as they come to him. As soon as this is over, he’ll walk over to Scully, jingling shoes and all, and have punch with her. Maybe he can make her laugh again, face to face.

The song ends, they bow and wish everyone happy holidays. Mulder takes off his Santa hat, his heart pounding. This is Scully, his friend and partner.

“You were great, Mulder,” she says, her voice warm and carrying a hint of amusement.

“Punishment,” he replies, but with a smile, and puts the Santa hat on her head. “Fits you well.”

“So what do you want for Christmas, Mulder? Since I’m Santa now.” Tipsy, carefree Scully is a sight to behold. There’s only one answer for her question. But the timing isn’t right, neither is the place.

“Oh, I think I’m fairly happy, Scully. I couldn’t ask for more.”


End file.
